Machines such as dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material at a work site. The machines may operate in an autonomous, semi-autonomous, or manual manner to perform these tasks in response to commands generated as part of a work plan for the machines. The machines may receive instructions in accordance with the work plan to perform operations including digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site such as those related to mining, earthmoving and other industrial activities.
Autonomously operated machines may remain consistently productive without regard to a human operator or environmental conditions. In addition, autonomous systems may permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator. Autonomous or semi-autonomous systems may also compensate for inexperienced human operators as well as inefficiencies associated with repetitive tasks.
The work plans may be created in view of the topography and characteristics of the material to be moved as well as the operating characteristics of the machines moving the material. It is often desirable to analyzing the efficiency or effectiveness of a work plan while or shortly after operating the machines.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0012404 discloses a system for planning a cut location at a work surface by analyzing the volume of material moved during a material moving cycle and comparing it to an expected volume of material. If the volume difference is within a threshold, the planning system may select future cut locations without modification of the system. If the volume difference is outside the threshold, the planning system may modify its operation before selecting future cut locations.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.